A Path Without Footsteps
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Inspired by 1 Litre of Tears, this is a story of a sportsman who lost the ability to walk and attempts in regaining her limbs back. A tragedy story showing the suffering of Haruka, Yamamoto’s daughter, who was paralyzed after an accident. No copying!
1. Chapter 1: An Accident

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Summary:  
Inspired by 1 Litre of Tears, this is a story of a sportsman who lost the ability to walk and attempts in regaining her limbs back. A tragedy story, it shows the suffering of Haruka, Yamamoto's daughter, who was paralyzed after an accident.  
One more note: I do not own KHR and its characters. I own the story only. No one can use the contents of the story without my permission.**

* * *

A Path without Footsteps – An Accident

"I'm home!" Yamamoto's daughter, Haruka, walked into her home and sat on one of the chairs to remove her shoes.

"Oh, Haruka, you're home already? How's school?" Yamamoto asked his daughter nicely.

"It was great! I'm selected as one of the regulars for the team and we're going to compete with Furisoka Elementary School four weeks from now!" Haruka replied cheerfully.

She puts her lucky basketball on the table and went up to her room. Yamamoto smiled, since he had a happy lifestyle despite hiding the fact he is in the Mafia too. Haruka came down in a red T-Shirt and shorts. She picked up her basketball and ran out of the house after she said goodbye to her father.

Haruka is a twelve year old girl who attends Namimori Elementary School. She is a regular member of her basketball team and is good at it. She was popular and is the star of the team. She always played at the neighbourhood basketball courts and honed her skills.

"Haruka-chan! Hurry up!" Haruka's best friend, Shizuka called out for her at the crossing road junction.

Haruka caught up with her friend and started walking.

"Jeez, Haruka, next time please hurry up." Shizuka lamented and Haruka frowned.

"Well, it took me 98 seconds this time." Haruka calculated.

"Yeah right, as if you could count." Shizuka pushed Haruka's head and Haruka tapped her on the hand.

"Hey!" Haruka angrily called on Shizuka.

"Joking!" Shizuka joked and ran ahead of Haruka.

"Ahh, wait! Shizuka-chan!" Haruka yelled and chased after Shizuka.

The two arrived at the basketball court and some girls were playing without them. They opened the gate and left their bags nearby before closing the gate.

"Hey, what are you guys doing without us!?" Shizuka shouted as the pair ran towards the girls.

"We got bored since you two seemed like you flunked out on us!" One of the girls replied and Shizuka chased after her around the courts.

Haruka joined the other girls in laughing at the scene. Haruka hoped that these peaceful days will go on. After the two finished chasing each other, the girls played a game until a group of boys came into the court. They were rowdy and rude, and they even kicked the girls' basketball.

"Hey! Why did you kick our ball away?" Shizuka demanded.

"Huh? Maybe you got the wrong person." The boy ignorantly answered and looked in another direction.

"No! I clearly saw with my very own eyes that you kicked our ball!" Shizuka started picking up a fight with the boys.

The boy pushed Shizuka. "What!? Got a problem with that?!" He retorted rudely.

Soon, both genders started bickering angrily and almost became a street brawl. Haruka stopped the fight and suggested a basketball match.

"Oh yeah! We'll see which one is the best team! First team to get 10 points wins!"

"Oh! I can't wait for the boys to cry out loud!" Shizuka insulted the boys.

"Damn you! We'll show you that girls are horrible at basketball!" The boy retorted and kicked the basketball.

The two teams started their basketball match. The ball soon flew, and the girls' teammate, Miruka, caught it and landed. She analyzed her surroundings. All the boys were blocking her routes when Shizuka came from the boys' blindspot and signalled Miruka to pass it to her. Playing mind games, Miruka pretended to throw in the other direction and threw it to Shizuka, who ran forward to the other hoop. She passed it to Sayuna, who attempted throwing it into the hoop.

It missed and jumped off the hoop. One of the boys caught it and sped away. Haruka then snatched the boy from him and threw the ball successfully into the hoop. The girls cheered that they scored a point.

"Yay! 1-0!"

"Show-offs!"

"Yeah right!" Shizuka passed the ball to a boy and they rudely started the next round without waiting.

Surprised, the girls took up a defensive position, and the rude boy over took them and scored a goal. After a while, the girls scored 6 more points while the boys got 4 points. Angered, the boys tripped one of the girls, kicked them and denied doing anything. This made Shizuka furious and she almost beat someone up.

"Shizuka! Calm down!" Haruka pulled Shizuka from approaching the boys, who were laughing happily at her childishness.

"We'll definitely beat them. Just calm down." Haruka whispered, and Shizuka did as she was ordered to.

Despite the antics made by the boys, the girls won in the end and the boys were ashamed that they ran off. After playing for a while, the girls went home. Haruka stretched herself, since she played basketball for over four hours and her father expects her to be home by dinner, which is her curfew.

"I'm home!" Haruka opened the door and saw many patrons.

Her father was preparing sushi when she entered.

"Oh, you're home, Haruka. Go and change, and help with your dad with this."

"Okay!" Haruka obediently did as she was told.

Haruka took a shower and changed into her home clothes. Her clothes were mainly of a blue shirt and a denim skirt. She came out and helped her father run the restaurant. One of the usual patrons, Shiroyama, was chatting happily with Yamamoto.

"Wow, what a cute daughter you have, Yamamoto-san. She plays basketball, gets average scores and always help you all the time!"

"You're flattering me, Shiroyama-san." Yamamoto blushed while Haruka felt shy.

"I wish my son would do the same. Now all he do is just play and stare at the computer!" Shiroyama lamented.

The father and daughter laughed while Shiroyama drank her tea. After the peak hours, the family were having dinner.

"How was your day, Haruka?" Haruka's grandfather asked.

"It was great! The girls and I beat some boys to a basketball match!" Haruka exclaimed happliy

"I see. How energetic you are!" Tsuyoshi told Haruka and ruffled her hair.

Yamamoto giggled and the three started laughing. '_If peaceful days would always be like this…I am happy._' Haruka thought and smiled. After cleaning up, Haruka washed the dishes while Yamamoto was on the phone talking to someone. Haruka was curious and wanted to eavesdrop.

"You're coming to Japan? That's great! I'll prepare a welcome back party for you!" Yamamoto cheered.

'_Who's this person father's talking to?_' Haruka bent closer to where Yamamoto was.

"You don't need to, Yamamoto. I'm fine by myself." The person over the phone told Yamamoto.

"I see. You're bringing your kids along?" Yamamoto queried.

"Well, only I'm coming. But if you like, I'd bring my children too." The person cheerfully answered and giggled.

"That's great! Maybe they will like to play with my daughter Haruka to- Haruka, stop eavesdropping." Yamamoto had noticed Haruka trying to eavesdrop.

'_Crap. I was looking forward to the best part…_' Haruka frowned and continued washing the dishes. The person over the phone was laughing at the scene, and made Haruka unhappy. Yamamoto went up the stairs, and Haruka couldn't eavesdrop anymore.

"Oi, Haruka, are you done washing the dishes? You have school tomorrow!" Tsuyoshi mentioned, and Haruka hurried.

Haruka hated her father for the 'to be on time for bed or sleep with the fishes' rule and obeyed him silently. After washing the dishes, she went up to her room and did her homework. Whilst doing her homework, Haruka heard someone practicing kendo in the house, but shook it off that Tsuyoshi is whipping the 'dog'.

The 'dog' was a little doll that resembled a dog itself. It was picked up from the streets and seemed to be a good punching bag. Haruka ignorantly finished her work and stood up to pull them in her school bag before going to bed. After turning off the lights, Haruka turned over her bed.

'_I wonder…Who was that person father was talking to… Was it a she or a he? Hmm…it sounded more like a woman but still manly…Is it a she male?_' Haruka thought, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess that person is a male who is girly…Can't wait to meet him, or her on the contrary."Haruka said before tucking herself to bed.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, still on the phone, heard his friend sneeze.

"What just happened, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I just sneezed. Someone is talking behind my back, that's all, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied.

"Do you think someone just called you a she male?" Yamamoto joked and smiled.

"I'd not go over on who that person is, Yamamoto." Tsuna told him. "You'll be surprised."

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto curiously wanted to know.

"Yeah you would. It's late there in Japan now, right? I'll hang up now." Tsuna said and hung up.

The next day, Haruka got up and stretched. She got to the bathroom, cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. After that, she got dressed in the Namimori Elementary School uniform and sat at the table. She sees her father putting the notice that the shop would be closed for a while.

"Otou-san. Where are you going to? Not opening the shop today?" Haruka curiously asked.

"Well, my friend is arriving here soon so I'm going to pick him up. Be a good girl at school, okay?" Yamamoto replied and Haruka stopped eating.

She then asked, "Is it the one you were talking with yesterday?"

"Yup! Now hurry up and finish your food." Yamamoto told his daughter.

"Okay." Haruka rushed through her food and headed for school.

After his daughter left, Yamamoto took his Shigure Kintoki and puts it in a bag. Tsuyoshi saw it when he came down the stairs.

"You're going to meet him, are you?"

"Yes I am. I got to go now." Yamamoto told him and left for the airport.

Haruka arrived at her school a few minutes later, having sprinted from her home at high speed. The students that were walking were overrun by Haruka, and this proved when a gust of wind blew hard at them.

"When the wind blows, Haruka went past us. Whoever coined this is so right." A student joked with his girlfriend as they see Haruka's back facing them and running off.

"I agree. Haruka has been the top student in athletics and never lost a match in basketball." The girlfriend replied.

Haruka arrived at school and the students greeted her happily.

"Looks like the Spring Wind have exhausted herself…" Haruka's classmate, Risu commented as she walked towards Haruka, who is panting heavily.

Haruka smiled and pushed her friend into the school.

"Oi! Stop it already!" Risu shouted as Haruka pushed her into the school.

Haruka replied that she does not want to, and they stopped. They changed their shoes before Haruka pushed Risu again, who led her guard down, to the 6-A classroom.

"Kora! Stop pushing me!"

"Yadaa yo!(Don't want to!)" Haruka cheered as Risu is pushed into the classroom.

Class started and everything went as the usual routine. For literature class, the teacher showed the class the book 1 Litre of Tears and told them to review the book for their assignment over the weekend. Haruka was snoozing off and did not listen to what the teacher had said and woke up after the teacher had said everything.

"What happened?"

"Doofus!" Risu bellowed and hit Haruka's head.

"Hey! What did you do that for!?"

"Payback for pushing me!" Risu said and the two were playing with each other.

After a while, the two walked out of school and went on their ways home. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was walking with Tsuna on the street. Tsuna's family had went home first, so Tsuna spent his time taking a stroll with Yamamoto around town.

"It's has been a long time since I've last visited Namimori." Tsuna stretched as he said that.

"Yeah. So when do you want the welcome-back party?"

"Not today, Yamamoto. I still have to visit some other parts of Namimori too."

"I see. I better go back now. See you later, Tsuna." Yamamoto bade good bye and ran off.

Tsuna then turned left and kept on walking. '_How nostalgic._' Tsuna thought as he arrived at the area where he first met the Varia. At this moment, Haruka was waiting by the junction. She had bought some things earlier at the shopping district and now heading home. The weather started raining cats and dogs.

Haruka covered herself with her bag and was checking her things when she saw a toddler carelessly crossing the road. A truck was heading for the toddler, who was clueless of his surroundings and not alarmed by the truck. Haruka was shocked, and without thinking, she ran onto the road, pushing the toddler out of the truck's range.

She fell and tried to stand up and escape, but the truck knocked her down. Haruka flew 3 metres away from impact, and landed with a thud. Haruka was lying on a puddle of blood, and Tsuna, who was looking for shelter, saw the incident. He ran towards the immobile girl, whose eyes went blank.

"Oi! Are you okay? Oi! Hang in there!" Tsuna tried to wake the girl up, and called the ambulance. The toddler nearby was fine and still walked around.

As Haruka tried to see the passer by who had helped her, the sounds of the ambulance's sirens rang in the background and Haruka slowly passed out.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Unexpectedly, Tsuna saves Yamamoto's daughter after the accident. To tell you the truth, he had never met Haruka before.**


	2. Chapter 2: Haruka's Decision

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
One more note: I do not own KHR and its characters. I own the story only. No one can use the contents of the story without my permission.  
Tsuna is a busybody, is he? Don't you think so?**

* * *

A Path Without Footsteps Chapter 2 – Haruka's decision

As Haruka lay in her bed inside the ICU, Tsuna waits outside, sitting on the chairs. By now, he would have been at home and eating dinner with his family, but he was worried about this girl who was in an accident, who is Haruka.

"Where are you, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked over the phone.

"I'm at the Namimori University Hospital." Tsuna replied as he looked around.

"What!? What happened!? Did you get hurt?" Nana worriedly asked.

"No I did not get hurt. I brought a girl who got knocked down by a truck to the hospital." Tsuna explained.

"That's great. You did a good deed, Tsu-kun." Nana told him.

"So…I might not be home soon." Tsuna said when he saw police officers around.

"You're such a busybody, aren't you?" Nana mentioned.

"I still have to give my statement over what had happened." Tsuna told his mother and hung up.

After phoning his mother, Tsuna was approached by Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, why are you here?"

"I came here because I heard Haruka was in a accident."

"Haruka? Isn't that your daughter?"

"Yes. She had been hit by a truck to save a toddler."Yamamoto replied.

"If I remember, the toddler only suffered some scratches." Tsuna recounted.

"Wait…doesn't tell me you're the one who…" Yamamoto's voice trailed off.

"Are you Yamamoto Haruka's father?" A nurse came out and asked Yamamoto.

"Yup, I am. How's my daughter?" Yamamoto desperately asked.

"She is fine. The doctor said she might wake up soon. She might not be able to walk for while too." The nurse answered and walked off with her documents.

The two looked at the nurse who departed off. Then, they turned to Haruka, who was in the ICU. She was sleeping soundly, and the two heaved a sigh of relief.

"But…if it's not that serious, why would they put her in the ICU?" Tsuna pointed, making the two adults ever wonder what injuries Haruka got.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital ward. My father was sleeping on the bed I was on. '_What happened? All I remember is saving a toddler, then knocked down by a truck, and a man with brown hair and eyes shouting at me…_'The first thing I wanted to do is move my legs. But suddenly, I feel nothing in them. I panicked upon not being able to move my legs easily.

"What happened? Why my legs are so stiff and won't move?! Why!" I screamed, and the nurse who came into my ward rushed over, puts the plate on the table and tried to calm me down.

The nurse tried to restrain me and in response, I was trying to break free. It's not possible. I only tried to save a toddler, and this happens to me? It's unfair!

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Yamamoto soon woke up as the nurse was trying to restrain Haruka. He stood up and saw his daughter panicking very hard and still tries to break free.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I can't feel anything in my legs!" She shouted.

"Calm down! We'll tell you later why and please calm down!" The nurse told her, and Haruka then stopped resisting and leaned on her bed.

After the nurse left with an empty plate, Haruka's head finally cooled down. She panted heavily as Yamamoto asked if she is alright.

"I'm…fine." Haruka said and suddenly remembered the person who shouted at her before she fainted.

She then held her father's arms tightly.

"Father! Do you know who brought me here?" She asked in impatient and drastic way.

"Uhh…why?"

"I remembered a brunette shouting at me before I fainted!" She said and gripped her father's arms even tighter.

'_Brunette…she must be referring to Tsuna._' Yamamoto thought.

"I know him…why do you want to know?" Yamamoto tried to coax his daughter and make her calm down.

"I also wanted to know what happened to the toddler!" She desperately requested from her father, with tears flowing out uncontrollably.

"The toddler suffered some scratches, so he's fine." Yamamoto explained, hoping that it would make her calm down for once.

Haruka soon let go of her father's arms, and felt her legs. They aren't moving at all. She remained silent as Yamamoto asked his daughter what happened. '_Why did I bother saving that toddler? It wasn't worth it since I lost my legs just for saving a budding life. What about the basketball tournament? And helping out in the sushi restaurant?_' Haruka thought, thinking what will happen to her.

Yamamoto could see his daughter's anxiety. He left the room for her to be alone, promising her that he'll bring her favourite sushi. '_How am I going to explain to Haru?_' Yamamoto thought as he took the lift to the lobby. Back in her ward, Haruka gripped her blanket tightly.

'_And…since mother is in New York at the moment with Ryu, I don't think father would tell her._' Haruka felt sad. She was Ryu's role model and was the one who got him to play basketball. Haruka felt that the world is crashing down right in front of her. Suddenly, the door opened. A girl with yellow hair entered.

Haruka looked up, seeing a girl with two long ponytails smiling at her from the door.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded from this stranger who stepped in.

The blonde walked to beside Haruka's bed.

"My name is Reiko. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Umm…nice to meet you? My name is Haruka." Haruka looked away, not in the mood to socialize at the moment.

Reiko saw that Haruka is hardening up because of her injuries. She frowned and tried to talk to her again.

"What do you want with me?" Haruka fiercely got Reiko's hand off her shoulder.

"No…thing." Reiko slowly walked back.

She stepped out of the room, worried for Haruka's well-being. Haruka cried as Reiko left. '_Did I deserve this…just for saving a life?_' She thought, feeling terrible inside.

* * *

**The next day**

Yamamoto was busy washing the dishes when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and asked who was it.

"Yamamoto, it's your wife here!" Haru happily greeted Yamamoto.

"Yo, how was New York?" Yamamoto smiled, trying to not tell Haru what happened to Haruka.

"It was great desu! Ryu is doing fine!"

"I see. Send him my greetings for me!"

"I'm going to have a month off soon so I'm coming back to Japan next week! Isn't this great!?" Haru excitedly informed Yamamoto, who almost dropped the plate he was holding.

There was some silence coming from Yamamoto's end.

"Dear?"

"Ahh! Sorry, I was washing the dishes and kind of almost dropped the phone." Yamamoto snapped out of his thinking.

"Oh. Well I gotta hang up now, bye dear!" Haru hung up.

Yamamoto puts the receiver back and continued washing the plates. After that, he closed up the shop and took the bento he made for Haruka to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Haruka was restless. No one came in for the whole morning, not even someone. She felt like she was abandoned, but at least her father would be coming this afternoon with her favourite sushi. She really looked forward to it. Hospital life wasn't exciting; you don't go to school, you just lie on your bed 24/7. Nurses and doctors just come in, bla-bla-bla and they leave.

Everything seemed blank in front of her. She felt that there was nothing to live for now. Finally, Yamamoto came in with her favourite sushi, making her happy for a moment. And a doctor came in, ruining the moment.

"Are you her father?" The male doctor checked his clipboard.

"Yes, I am."

"Well sorry for the late report, someone in a cow print suit dragged me to Italy for no apparent reason and no one wanted to replace me." The doctor took a look at his clipboard before turning to face Yamamoto.

'_Cow suit? What kind of idiot would wear something that lame?_' Haruka thought, shocked that someone never bothered to read fashion magazines.

"We'll talk in my office." The doctor left with Yamamoto, and Haruka is alone again.

'_Great. Adults like hiding a lot of things for 'protection'._' Haruka gritted her teeth angrily and continued eating her favourite sushi bento. Reiko knocked on the door, with her other hand holding her porridge. She turned the door handle, and stepped in. Haruka was surprised by her visit.

The blonde walked in and sat beside her.

"It's you…"

"Haven't cooled down yet?" Reiko asked, and Haruka went silent.

Reiko tasted her warm porridge made by her mother. Haruka was still looking at her sushi bento.

"Life is never fair. You're just like this porridge, very hot and cannot be tasted. But as time pass, the grudge you hold slowly fades away, until you become cool enough to be tasted." Reiko sounded like a poet.

Haruka was intrigued, holding one of her sushi and turned to face Reiko. She had never seen someone as annoying as her attempting to try and explain to her the lessons of life. '_That reminds me, she is just like my mother who tried to get me in a dress._' Haruka didn't like her mother's 'cosplay' side.

* * *

**Flashback: Four years ago, at a vacation house in New York**

Haruka was in her room, playing hand held games. Haru then knocked on the door. Haruka paused her gaming and puts the hand held machine aside. She hopped off the bed and ran to open the door. There, Haru was holding many costumes in her arms and was smiling.

"Mum, please tell me this isn't a dress up party." Haruka was annoyed, even though a girl her age should love dresses a lot.

"No it isn't! This time, it's not dresses. These are precious costumes, Haruka! You haven't seen the magical, beautiful fantasies and dreams you could see while you portray someone!" Haru exaggerated, and Haruka was not one bit convinced.

Haruka turned her back on Haru and continued playing games.

"Kora! Don't ignore your mother when she's talking!" Haru bursted out of her happy mode.

"Huh?" Haruka turned to face her mother.

"Don't 'huh' me! I'm your mother and don't you dare ignore me!" Haru was already furious at her daughter, who could not understand her dreams.

Meanwhile, Ryu was playing baseball with his father in the garage. When Ryu was about to return the ball, a scream erupted throughout the house. He stopped and the ball flew past him. Ryu then looked at the direction of the scream.

"What was that, father?" Ryu asked.

"Your mother is planning to bring Haruka to a convention for cosplayers so she intends to teach her how to cosplay." Yamamoto happily explained, ignoring his daughter's pleas.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME! DAD! RYU! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no you don't! Haruka, get back here!" Haru attacked Haruka with a bunny maid costume.

Ryu and Yamamoto stood there, lost for words. Ryu then turned to father.

"How is mother teaching nee-san how to cosplay when she is learning how to scream for help?" He asked, completely blur on what is cosplay.

Yamamoto scratched his head, looking for an answer.

"Well, cosplay is like portraying your superheroes…"

"Like Batman!?" Ryu was excited.

"Yup!"

Haru was looking around for Haruka, who was hiding behind something. Haru heard Ryu's being excited, so she takes out a batgirl costume and hunts for Haruka mercilessly. Haruka heaved a sigh of relief when Haru was gone. Suddenly, Haru sneaks up on Haruka and…

"!" Haruka screamed as Haru forces a costume on her daughter.

After that, Ryu and Yamamoto heard nothing. Haruka crawled her way to the garage, looking like a clown. Ryu saw Haruka wearing dirty make-up, messed up clothes and a torn off clown hat. The sight of eight year old Haruka looked extremely silly that it even made Ryu laugh.

"Nee-san, what the heck are you wearing? You look like….YOU LOOK LIKE…GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryu burst out in laughter.

"Yamamoto Ryu… What is funny?" Haru demanded creepily, as if she was a ghost.

Ryu stopped laughing and felt that his mother is going to kill him. Haru stepped closer, and closer. Yamamoto was still standing there, holding on to his baseball glove. Haru grabbed Ryu in a suspense way and…

"MY COSPLAYS ARE PERFECT AND NUMBER ONE! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT AND THE REASON WHY YOUR SISTER IS LOOKING LIKE A CLOWN IS BECAUSE SHE RUINED MY COSPLAYS I TRIED TO PUT ON HER SO DO YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A PERFECT CLOWN? GREAT, LET ME GET THE COSTUME!" Haru was pulling Ryu's face and took him upstairs.

After Haru left, Haruka was still on the ground. She reached out her hand.

"Dad…save me." She begged and passed out.

* * *

**Back at current time**

"And you know, the queen of cosplays is currently…" Reiko was blabbering away, holding a magazine while Haruka died of boredom.

'_Someone…save me from this hellish pit._' Haruka thought.

"But on the other hand…what do you think you're going to do now, if your legs will never be able to move again?" Reiko suddenly asked Haruka, who quickly faced Reiko.

Haruka thought for a moment. '_Definitely not cosplaying…but what?_' She couldn't think of an answer when Yamamoto came in.

"Haruka, the doctor asked if you would like to consider rehabilitation to try and regain your ability to walk again." Yamamoto mentioned.

"I want to walk." Haruka held her legs tightly.

'_And I don't want to be in a wheelchair anymore!_' She thought and gritted her teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes, Haruka."

"And…I'll make sure that I won't lose." Haruka declared after Yamamoto left.

Reiko smiled. '_That is a good mindset you have, Yamamoto Haruka._'

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Yeah...got bored of A Visit to Namimori for a moment so decided to write this one since I haven't updated yet.**

**And for The Servants of the Vongola Mansion, it's going to take longer as I can't finish it on time. The Dying Will Bullet fanfic is the 2****nd**** popular fanfic I've made, but too bad that I can't update the thing, it was a oneshot unfortunately.**


End file.
